Darkest Darkness
by Dream-Weaver87
Summary: There's a cave deep in the woods of Forks where all refuse to go. When a troubled Bella moves to Forks her curious and foolhardy nature draw her to the very cave that inspires ghost stories for the local towns-folk. Exiting the cave she is no longer the same person. What or who is the object of her obsession? Will she fight to return to the light? Or succumb to the sweet darkness?
1. Prologue: Exile

Alternate Universe

Caius/Bella (Note: Altered appearance Bella – link to pic on profile)

Darker Caius

For mature readers

Twilight franchise belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Some Twilight lore has been changed to suit my Fic

* * *

**XX**

Prologue: Exile

Song choice for chapter: 'Remorse is for the dead' by Lamb of God

**XX**

* * *

_31 October 1798_

_._

_The entire Elite Volturi guard formed a circle around the prisoner as they slowly and purposefully made their way down the long, richly furnished passage of Volterra Castle which was lit with sconces along the stone walls. The orange glow from the flames gave the occupants of the passage a warm glow to their otherwise deathly pale skin, their long robes of grey and black billowing around their ankles as their finely crafted shoes sunk into the soft carpet._

_The prisoner walked tall and defiantly, a cold sneer occupying his deceptively angelic looking face. He looked upon the Elite guards and especially the ones who were his personal servants and guards at one point – traitors – to turn on their master so quickly for those two pompous fools who sit perched on their soft seats day in and day out, growing softer and more delusionally comfortable with every year that passes._

_He was never one for sitting idle on his glorified throne collecting dust like a marble statue. He was a solitary creature who preferred to spend his time in the dark, away from prying ears and eyes, away from mindless chatter and babble. He was a Vampire – a solitary being who dwelt in the dark, always craving the next hunt. Not a social moron playing King and kingdom like a child with their toys. The Volturi had their meals brought to them – lazy fools – if they were indeed human they would be fattened up nobles who sat around their lofty castles, eating all day and talking of trivial matters non-stop like fishwives._

_This is why he never ate from the batch Heidi – their 'fisherman' – brought. He would wait until nightfall before leaving the castle and stalking the green and warm lands of Italy for that scent which pumped the adrenaline through his veins, which pushed his fangs out dripping with venom, which made him roar at the moon with lust for both the sweet nectar of hot, silky blood and the woman-flesh it belonged to._

"_The Kings will see you now Caius" the sickly sweet voice of Jane – Aro's prized lap poodle – brought Caius out of his musings. So lost in thought he did not even realize they had stopped and had been standing outside the Throne room doors for at least two minutes._

_With the guard still hovering around him they walked to the centre of the dark dome shaped chamber. Marcus was too busy coddling and cooing to his jovial Queen, Didyme, to notice they had entered while Aro stood up from his throne. Poised like a human noble and looking deceptively docile, Aro flitted down the three steps from the dais, the gold of his silk brocade suit glowing like sunshine from the firelight of the lighting against the walls, his black cloak billowing around him ominously, causing him to look like the harbinger of death._

_The large moronic pitbull of the Volturi – Felix – roughly pushed Caius down onto his knees causing the bit of gooey blood that was left on the stone floor from the previous meal to stain his white leggings. Outwardly Caius seemed indifferent, however, inwardly he was fuming and utterly appalled that he had to bend knee to Aro, the idiot who practically begged Caius to join the Monarchy of the Volturi. _

_Aro looked down at Caius' youthful face. Anger radiated off and out of Aro as if he had swallowed the sun itself. He stood tall in front of Caius, cold hands clasped behind his back, maroon eyes laced with rage boring into crimson._

"_Caius, former King of the Volturi. You have been charged with and found guilty of committing the following crimes: Murder of two Coven members – Corin and Chelsea. Near exposure to the human race by murdering 32 women in the span of two weeks and finally for using the forbidden arts by actively thralling victims" _

"_The punishment for these most serious crimes is of course death" confirmed Marcus from his seat._

"_It pains me to do this…brother. However the law demands your demise. Goodbye Caius" The false sincerity and sadness practically dripped from Aro's tongue as he raised both his hands and moved them towards Caius's head while Demetri and Felix held him down by the shoulders._

_Why Caius let this circus go on this long was beyond him – perhaps he simply out of morbid curiosity wanted to see if Aro would actually follow through with killing him and not hang on to the greed of having an effective ruler such as himself by his side. Well, now he had his answer._

_Caius was stronger than he let on, not just physically. His best kept secret yet to all but himself was that he was a Warlock. A very powerful Warlock indeed – and certainly had the basic ability to block Aro's prying mind out of his own when that stupid index finger of Aro's touched his hand. _

_No words were needed to be said, the intention was clear – but Caius refused to die. Indeed he had wiped Corin and Chelsea off the face of the planet – for centuries he had to put up with them attempting to use their gifts on him – to turn him into a Volturi vegetable who would never want to leave the Volterran vegetable patch. He was sick of it and so they died by his hand. As for the women he killed and the Thrall he used? There was no better feeling than having soft lips drink from the cut he would tear open on his wrist, drinking his tainted blood as if it was the gift of life. The utter devotion they would show him, the pure adrenaline charged need, their very life would be his after just one taste of his blood – his own live puppets._

_Perhaps he did go overboard with 32, however the all consuming black void within his being is constantly searching, seeking for something to fill it with. He didn't know what, but he felt empty, and the emptier he felt the more he would need and take. Will this woman be the one to sate me? Or will it be the next or the next or the next. Well perhaps this one? But they never filled him. Never stopped his inner Demon from roaring with that incomplete feeling. He was seeking something…someone but he couldn't find her! It was driving him mad!_

_Two cold hands touching either side of his head brought Caius out of his mental rant and to the present. As Aro's hands gripped tighter a murderous roar from Caius echoed throughout the chamber along with a burst of energy which propelled all to the walls, leaving cracks beneath their shocked figures. With tremendous speed Caius bolted out of the Throne room and to the main foyer of the castle where he used the gift of flame to torch the place, starting with the drapes, carpeting, paintings and all things wooden. It would soon spread throughout the rest of the castle. _

_Bursting out of the wooden front doors into the cool, late night, Caius turned and set the wooden doors on fire as well. And with one more malicious and spiteful deed to commit aimed at the Volturi Caius sped through the town setting everything he possibly could on fire. He would see Aro's precious city reduced to a pile of ash before he would feel satisfied._

_The screams of pure agony from the towns-folk burning alive in their homes brought a vicious and gleeful smile to Caius's angelic face as the inferno danced throughout Volterra making it appear to be a bonfire of epic proportions. He could joyously imagine their skin boiling down to their bones, the marrow bubbling and searing deep within their blackened bones._

_Standing atop a hill overlooking the flaming city he had lived in for centuries, a satisfied smiled formed on his plump red lips. He should have done this a long time ago, however Volterra was a necessity to him for a time being. But Aro no longer needed Caius, as Caius no longer needed Aro. He could only hope that miserable fool lit up like kindling in the flames devouring Aro's pride and joy now._

_Pulling his black velvet cloak closer to his person and the hood over his head which then hid his shock of silvery white hair, Caius turned around and disappeared into the inky black night._

_._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Song choice for chapter: 'Sweet Dreams' by Marilyn Manson

**XX**

* * *

**XX**

Bella lay atop her lumpy single bed of her new bedroom, her light honey blonde hair splayed out across her purple pillow, and her grey-teal eyes brimming with stinging tears. She felt like a piece of trash kicked to the curb. Her mother, Renee, had very casually and flippantly explained to Bella that she wanted to travel around the country with Phil, and that Bella was the breathing road-block to that dream (not that she said it in those exact words).

So here she was, three months later, shipped to Forks and out of the way. Bella didn't mind being with Charlie, her father – she loved him dearly, however she had spent most of her life with her mom, and to simply be cast aside like that – it hurt deeply, more deeply than she cared to admit.

Living with Renee was bittersweet – her mom was essentially a wild, selfish person – but she was still her mom and they did have good and memorable times together when Renee was not drunk or gallivanting out with random men. Renee was not an alcoholic, but at times she could really go on a drinking binge, especially with men around.

A light knock on her white painted door brought Bella out of her reverie, she opened her eyes to see Charlie standing at the foot of her bed with a small smile on his face which looked rather strained – her and Charlie were alike in that sense, they weren't emotional people and hugging, or smiling or getting all sappy on someone was extremely uncomfortable for them.

"Pizza's here Bells"

"Oh, right, thanks" replied Bella quietly as she hopped up from her bed and followed Charlie down to the lounge. Charlie plopped down onto his lazy-boy chair, and opened his can of beer. Bella noted a glass of coke was already poured for her and placed next to her plate on the coffee table.

The two ate in relative silence, only now and then commenting over something on the television. The more Bella watched the hands of the clock tick forward, the more nervous and scared she became – for tomorrow she began her first day at school. In all honesty she was petrified of going to a new school with a mass of strangers who would have all their eyes on her. As if she was a show-car at a car convention.

Once Bella had her fill of the greasy pepperoni pizza she thanked Charlie and took their plates to the sink where she proceeded to wash them before trudging up the stairs to her bedroom and dropping onto her bed. She pulled out her green Ipod from her satchel which sat beside her bed and flicked through her extensive list of songs. Settling on a classic which was 'Smells like teen spirit' from Nirvana she adjusted herself into a comfortable position and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

The winds shifted, the atmosphere changed. He could sense it the change from deep within his lair. Elation was almost what he felt – elation from what, from who? What has changed so in the drippy town of Forks to cause a slight warmth to roll around in his chest? No matter, he would investigate tonight and discover the reason for the stirring it he felt.

Covering his ageless face with the thick velvet hood of his cloak, Caius emerged from his cave deep within the thick Forks forest and inhaled the crisp clean air of his woods. As he stalked through the forest like a black phantom of the night, as expected the woods went deathly still. The nocturnal creatures holding their breath and fleeing into their modest homes, waiting for the alpha predator to pass them by.

His long fingers gently caressed the plants as he passed, causing them to wither and crumble to the forest floor with the aid of the gentle breeze. Suddenly he picked up a euphoric and sinfully intoxicating scent that turned his crimson eyes as black as pitch and made him release a low and possessive growl.

Caius took off with speed in a northerly direction following the heavenly scent which caressed his very being and made his inner Demon purr like a content cat who had just lapped up a bowl of fresh cream. The closer he got, the more complete he felt. Was this what he had been searching for, for so many centuries? Was the lack of him having this – whatever this was, the cause of his blood and flesh lust to never be sated? Was this the cause of the black chasm in the centre of his soul? He didn't know, but the scent called to him like a moth to a flame – a moth who had not seen light for a very long time.

Finally within the town of Forks he stopped in front of a small white two-story house with a police cruiser and aged red truck parked out in front. He inhaled once more and knew with certainty that the delicious scent came from within the modest little house. Caius jumped up the tree which stood in front of the window where the scent wafted out from and perched himself onto the closest branch and peered inside the dark room with his superior vision.

And there _she _was, sleeping deeply atop her mauve bed. A small, genuine smile curved on Caius's full lips as he gazed at the petite girl who had caused the warmth in him earlier that day. He stalked forward on the branch and with great agility, pounced onto the roof and quietly lifted up the unlocked window and slunk inside.

With ghostly footsteps Caius edged closer to the girl's bed where he knelt down beside it and simply stared at her innocent beauty for a moment. He gently ran his fingers through her silky soft sunshine blonde hair bringing a lock to his nose – strawberry and honey. His fingers then fluttered over her creamy, soft, pale flesh – soft creamy flesh which he longed to taste.

Looking upon her angelic face Caius felt that warmth again, only this time the golden warmth seemed to spread from his chest outwards to every point of his body and deeper still, into his soul. Now he understood. She was **his**. Completely and wholly. Uniquely created for him just as he was for her. Mate. His. And she **would** be his in every single way possible. No compromise.

Lifting her delicate wrist he inhaled the scent emanating from her pulse point, a scent which clouded his vision, sang to his soul and stirred his member within his trousers. But the scent did not demand him to drain her dry, no she was not food – she was his mate – beyond the cattle the other humans were.

But the more he stayed in his jewel's company, the more he needed her. He had to leave…for now. But not before he had just one taste of her divine nectar – he would not deny himself. Her wrist and neck were too obvious and would draw attention, no, he needed to drink from an unseen place, a more intimate area. He would make her want more – in her dreams and in reality.

Casting a sleep charm over her as to not wake her to the pleasure he would feel now and the pleasure she would experience in her dreams, he gently pulled off her powder-blue satin sleeping shorts, while gently dragging his nails over the delicate flesh at the same time causing red marks to arise on the fair skin. Taking her ankle he slowly dragged his nose and lips across her silky skin – both inhaling her divine scent and tasting the innocent flesh. Finally his lips found the goal, the femoral artery.

Sinking his razor sharp fangs into the soft, sinful area his tongue was blissfully assaulted with the taste of her ruby-red life force. Caius moaned into her groin with pleasure as waves of euphoria rolled over him as lapped at the crimson liquid pooling into his mouth. With restraint and disappointment Caius pulled away and sealed the wound with his venom before kissing the spot where his teeth had feasted on.

Pulling her sleep shorts back up, Caius ran his cool hand across the girl's cheek, bent down and gently placed his bloodied lips upon her own before flitting out of the window and back to his lair, all the while thinking of the one person who was now his eternal obsession.

_Bella felt a warmth in her chest the likes she had never felt before – it was intoxicating. She felt as though she were floating on a cloud. Looking around she knew she was lying on her bed…naked…but she was not alone. A dark presence filled her room, but she did not fear or cower from it. Bella felt a weight press into her bed and was suddenly staring into two obsidian eyes looking upon her with such wanton heat that she was sure she should be a pile of ash by now._

"_Bella" whispered the young man in a seductive, gentle tone, her name sounding smooth and velvety coming from his mouth._

_She felt as though she was in a daze, as if she would walk the ends of the world for this man even if it meant her death. His faced edged closer towards hers, his locks of shoulder length silky white hair enclosing either side of her face like a ice-frozen waterfall. She waited with baited breath as those plump and delectable lips came closer to her own before they locked with one another in a searing kiss which immediately heated her core._

_Her hands roamed his pale, ice cold, toned back as he rubbed his obvious hard length against her slick, quivering mound. He broke from the kiss and trailed his smooth lips down her neck, chest, stomach and finally lifting her ankle and placing slow, fluttering kisses on her flushed skin all the way to her groin causing Bella to gasp with utter bliss._

Suddenly to her disappointment the pleasure stopped and Bella bolted up from her sleep, panting from the excitement of her erotic dream that felt oddly real. Wiping her forehead with her hand Bella licked her lips only to taste something metallic and coppery – Blood? She hopped off her bed and swiftly walked to the bathroom, flicked on the light and stared into the mirror. Her lips were caked with dried blood. What the hell.

Bella felt strange, different. Violated almost – though for some twisted reason it did not really bother her. She felt content, almost…whole. Shaking her head she switched the bathroom light off and padded back to her bedroom. She probably just bit her lip during her not so innocent dream where she could still feel the tingly sensations in her groin. Get some sleep Bella. You have a big, horrible day ahead of you in just a few hours.

Listening to her own advice, Bella plopped back down in her bed and drifted back to sleep with a content sigh.


	3. Chapter Two: Dreaming of You

Chapter Two: Dreaming of You

Song choice for chapter: 'Stirb nicht vor mir' by Rammstein

.

_The night opens her lap_

_The child's name is loneliness_

_It is cold and motionless_

_I cry softly into time_

_I don't know what your name is_

_But I know that you exist_

_I know that sometime_

_Someone will love me_

_._

_He comes to me every night_

_No words are left to say_

_With his hands around my neck_

_I close my eyes and pass away_

_._

_I don't know who he is_

_In my dreams he does exist_

_His passion is a kiss_

_And I cannot resist_

_._

_I wait here_

_Don't die before I do_

_I wait here_

_Don't die before I do_

_._

_I don't know who you are_

_But I know you exist_

_Don't die_

_Sometimes love seems so far_

_I wait here_

_Your love I can't dismiss_

_I wait here_

_._

_All the houses are covered in snow_

_And candlelight in the windows_

_They lie there together_

_And I_

_I only wait for you_

_._

_I wait here_

_Don't die before I do_

_I wait here_

_Don't die before I do_

_._

_I don't know who you are_

_But I know that you exist_

_Don't die_

_Sometimes love seems so far_

_I wait here_

_Your love I can't dismiss_

_._

_Stirb nicht vor mir_

**XX**

* * *

**XX**

The dreaded and irritating beeping of Bella's alarm clock woke her up with a start and a groan. Smacking the off button and giving the small black device the stink-eye she then yawned, stretched and dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom. Humming Haley Reinhart's 'House of the rising sun' Bella turned on the shower, stripped and hopped into the sigh-worthy hot rain of water.

The hot droplets of transparent liquid ran down her smooth skin in rivulets, immediately relaxing her tense muscles. Somehow the day's future events didn't seem as ominous as she thought. What inspired this change of attitude was beyond her, but she wasn't complaining. Bella felt invigorated, almost as if she was on a high. Again, she didn't have the answers as to why. But if it got her through the school day then she would happily go with it.

As she lathered the frothy, lavender body wash over her heated skin she remembered the vivid and clear erotic dream from last night. Who was the mystery man that brought forth such wanton feelings within her? She had certainly never seen him on television before or heard his music, so he was not a celebrity. But then where has she seen him before? Well that's it isn't it? She hasn't. She certainly didn't think that her imagination could create such a beautiful specimen as her white haired angel.

However the dream seemed so real, the emotions and physical contact resonated within and around her as if she was experiencing the delicious act right then and there as real as real can be – ridiculous of course. After washing her body she moved onto her hair and lathered it with her honey and strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She had been using Strawberry-Honey since she was a child and no other scent calmed or brought a smile to her face like that one did.

Fifteen minutes later and dressed in simple attire consisting of jeans and a grey long sleeve t-shirt, Bella made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where Charlie was eating some cereal and reading the morning newspaper.

"Morning dad" greeted Bella as she went to the fridge and poured a bit of orange juice in a glass before grabbing a large red apple from the fruit-bowl and sitting down in the wooden chair across from Charlie.

Charlie lowered his newspaper to look at Bella as she took a large bite from the sweet fruit. "Morning Bells. Sleep well?"

Bella paused at his question – oh she slept _well _alright – but she wouldn't tell Charlie _that_. "Well enough thanks dad. You?"

"Good thanks. You best hurry on up or else you'll be late for your first day" replied Charlie as he looked at the blue plastic clock against the kitchen wall.

"Oh shoot" said Bella as she jumped up from her seat, ran up the stairs to collect her satchel before jogging down again, said her goodbyes to Charlie and walked out the door to her banged up old truck – but not before slipping on the ice-sleek pavement.

Getting into the driver's seat she placed her brown satchel on the passenger's seat beside her and stuck the key into the engine. Bella held the steering wheel for a moment and took in deep breaths – this was it. God, why did she have to be so socially inept? Why did being around people intimidate and make her uncomfortable? Yes, she was a loner and preferred her own company, however there were many loners who had the confidence she didn't, who were sure of themselves. Bella on the other hand simply felt awkward and nervous around more than two people at a time and the cold, icy grip of reality was starting to sink into the pit of her stomach.

The drive to the school was tremendously shorter than she would have liked. The sky was a mottled mixture of greys, a foreboding scene to her as her slow truck rolled up into the school yard where teens stood and sat scattered around the yard. She found a parking spot fairly close to the school's main building and sat in her truck for a few minutes, trying in vain to collect herself. Giving herself one more mental pep talk, Bella got out of her truck with trepidation and made her way to the school office all the while trying not to look at the many pairs of eyes burning holes into her flesh.

The first half of the day did not go too badly. Most of the kids kept to themselves aside from throwing a few glances her way at times. Only two people actually introduced themselves to Bella – the first, a blonde boy with sky-blue eyes and a baby-face named Mike Newton. Mike came off as a bit too eager and overbearing for Bella, but he seemed alright none the less. The second was a pretty brunette girl with glasses named Angela Weber. Angela seemed to be the quiet, intellectual type and Bella could see herself easily getting along with somebody like that.

The bell that signalled lunch-break rang causing a stampede of rowdy teens to flock to the classroom's door, all eager to sit with their friends and gossip about the day's events. Bella stood up and collected her things before making her way to the now empty doorway and made her way to the lunchroom. Entering the large, bright cafeteria she was pleased to note that the novelty of the less than interesting, average girl was over. Students hardly gave her a second glance, and for that Bella was grateful.

Picking up a plastic, forest green tray, Bella took a granny-smith apple, ham sandwich and box of litchi juice. She turned around to get a view of the room and see where she could sit and eat in piece. She spotted an empty table near the back of the room against the window which was perfect for her to do her homework while she ate.

Just as she was closing her books and placing them back into her satchel she felt a presence at the edge of the table.

"Mind if I sit by you for the remainder of the break?" asked the familiar soft voice of Angela Weber.

Bella looked up into the kind dark-brown eyes of Angela and smiled while nodding her head. "Sure"

Angela pulled out the streamlined plastic and steel chair and sat while slinging her yellow messenger bag over the back of it. "So how was your first day been so far?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. This morning though before school I was nothing but a bundle of nerves" Bella replied while running her fingers through her hair.

Angela smiled in return while leaning her elbows atop the table. "Yeah, being new in a school full of gossipy teens can do that to a person. Don't worry though, everyone's already talking about the new kids who will be arriving here in three weeks"

"Oh?" what poor other kids will have eyes burning holes into their skin?

"Yeah. The Cullens. A family of seven, though the five kids will be coming here to Forks high. The dad is a doctor and will be working at the hospital – don't know what the mom does"

Bella didn't really have much to say to that so she simply nodded and took the final sip of her litchi juice.

"Why don't you sit with us tomorrow? It's just the gang, we're all pretty down to earth – well except for Lauren, she's rather snotty to everyone really. So just ignore her" asked Angela while she looked at Bella who she thought was very much like her in most aspects.

Bella thought for a moment – on one hand having a few people to talk to while at school might not be so bad, but she also didn't want to feel crowded and obligated to sit with them when she felt like keeping to herself on certain days. Whatever. Angela seemed rather nice and would probably understand when Bella felt like being alone. She didn't particularly care what the others would think.

"Alright, thanks…So are there any places around Forks where someone like me could enjoy?" asked Bella as she looked out to the emerald green forest just beyond the field.

"And by 'someone like you' you mean a quiet person who wouldn't like the arcade or busy shopping mall?"

"Exactly. Busy places aren't my thing. At all" replied Bella with a smile.

"I know what you mean. Alright well, there's a nice bookstore both in Forks and Port Angeles – the one here is smaller of course, but they've got a pretty good selection. There's La Push beach, a nice quiet place where you can go read or listen to your Ipod. Hmm, oh, actually behind your house in the woods is a pretty nice trail, it takes you 45 minutes out before you reach a fork in the path – turn right and you'll eventually reach a nice little nook with a small waterfall – just don't turn left okay? Nobody goes down the path turning left" ended Angela while visibly shuddering.

Bella raised a blonde eyebrow at Angela's shudder while her curiosity significantly peaked. "Why don't people turn left on this trail?" asked Bella slowly, knowing that she would indeed probably turn left, she was foolhardy like that.

Angela looked left and right first before slowly leaning in closer to Bella as if she had some top-secret CIA information that was not for civilian ears. "There's a cave off the trail just ten minutes from the fork, and my grandpa says that anyone who went down that path and into that cave never came out again. They just disappeared. The cops said it was most likely a bear or wolves or something, but everyone knows better…grandpa says a monster lives in the cage" Angela said this to Bella with such conviction and seriousness that Bella's mouth actually hung open. Such a smart girl to believe in scaredy-tales.

"You don't really believe that do you Angela?" asked Bella with a truckload of incredulity.

"Of course I do! What else could have taken all those people who frequented that path all those decades ago? Bears my eye!"

Bella leaned back in her chair, arms folded while she thought on this cave. Some would call her brave, others an idiotic fool. But her curiosity was peaked now and she wanted to see this cave of doom that the people of Forks were afraid of. Well, now she knew what she'd be doing over the weekend.

* * *

The days of the week flew past in a blur and every single night that passed, Bella would have a similar dream with the mysterious white haired man, experiencing the same spiritual and physical euphoria as the first time. Halfway through the nights she would wake with a start, drenched in sweat, still in a daze while she could literally feel the heated kisses he had left on her flesh.

What was worrying Bella though was the fact that she was craving this euphoria more and more. It wasn't normal sexual bliss – this was something else entirely, something common words could not explain. She would find her mind drifting to her angel during the school days, neglecting her work and her body literally shivering with need for the feeling.

In her dreams she could feel his hair fanning across her skin, his cool breath relieving her flushed skin, his sharp nails leaving delicious, angry red marks down her thighs and back. His kisses affected her like opium, his arms embraced her with the warmth of an angel's wings while his silky voice both soothed and called to her like a Siren. Was her angel actually an Incubus? It certainly felt like it. Bella knew this was wrong, but it just felt so damn right.

If he was simply a figment of her imagination then Bella was surely on a one way ticket to the nearest asylum. She didn't really know what to do, so she would leave it be for now and hopefully, eventually she would get over this – whatever this was.


	4. Chapter Three: If you go into the woods

Chapter Three: If you go into the woods today…

Song choice for chapter: 'Fatal Lullaby' by Adrian von Ziegler

**XX**

**XX**

At 4am on Saturday morning Bella was in the bathroom wiping the sweat away from her face and neck. She had awoken again at 3am after another mysterious dream which involved the white haired phantom. This was becoming ridiculous. Bella was scared, angry and intrigued all at the same time. What in God's name was going on with her? And who was this damn man who left her wanting more whenever his figure retreated back into the mist and out of her mind?

And why was she perspiring so, it was freakin' cold outside! Ever since the 'dreams' began she had started subtly shaking and perspiring. There was always a strange taste in her mouth after the dream too – the taste was reminiscent of blood, but it tasted good – really good – and that is what she wanted more of…that liquid ambrosia. But perhaps the taste was just her imagination? Bella grunted in frustration, she was epically confused about everything that has happened since arriving in Forks. Perhaps a walk on that trail today would clear her head and give her perspective – she hoped.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again she decided to have a quick shower before getting Charlie's breakfast ready – Harry, Billy and himself were going on one of their fishing weekends and she decided to fix him a big, hearty breakfast before he left.

Charlie came down the stairs with a large yawn, he placed all his gear for the weekend near the front door before turning around and following the mouth watering aroma of fried eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, hashes and coffee. "Damn Bells that smells terrific" stated Charlie with a dreamy look across his face as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks" Bella smiled before filling both plates with the hearty breakfast and placing them on the table. She figured she'd need a large, protein rich meal to get her through her hike as she was as unfit as they came.

Charlie took a large forkful of tomato, egg and sausage before grinning like the cat who got the cream. "So what are you going to this weekend?"

Bella took a sip of her milk before answering…should she tell Charlie about hiking down the 'forbidden trail'? God, what was she on about, this was Charlie she was talking about – Mr Practicality and Won't Believe It 'til I See It.

"I was thinking of taking a hike down the trail behind our house. Angela says there's a nice waterfall down the right path of the fork…so what's the story with the left-hand trail?" asked Bella carefully before scooping up some egg in her mouth.

Charlie dramatically rolled his eyes and grunted at the overactive imaginations some of the people of Forks had. "Don't listen to the nonsense folk spread around about that trail and that cave. There were some bear attacks nearby there a few decades ago, and as usual the story got blown out of proportion – there haven't been attacks in that area since the years of those incidents"

"So I can go down that trail?"

"I don't see why not. Just take it easy and be careful. Don't forget to take the stun-gun and pepper-spray with that I gave you when you first got here" replied Charlie before he took his last bite of hash.

"I will. Don't worry dad I'll be fine"

"Oh and try not to trip over logs…or thin air and break your neck" commented Charlie while attempting to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

Bella's mouth dropped open at Charlie's light-hearted jab at her clumsiness. "Dad!"

The both of them had a good laugh before Charlie said his goodbyes to Bella and left for the weekend. Bella gave the kitchen a quick clean along with the dishes before heading up to her room and changing into clothing appropriate for a hike. She packed her backpack with hiking essentials along with the stun-gun however placed the pepper-spray within her olive-green jacket's pocket.

Downstairs inside the kitchen Bella took two water bottles from the fridge and tucked them into the netting on the side of her backpack and chucked in a few granola bars, a packet of crisps and a large golden apple.

Closing up the house Bella placed the key to the front door inside a zip pocket in her backpack and headed around her house to the small trail she could visibly see within the tree line. It was early in the morning, 7:15am to be exact. The freshly awoken birds were chirping and chattering within the trees, the golden rays of the rare Forks sun were poking through the dense foliage of the treetops, the air was cool and crisp – yes, this day was actually starting to be a pretty good one.

After about forty minutes of hiking through the thick, dense forest Bella finally came to a stop at the infamous fork in the trail. She was suddenly reminded of the movie 'Wrong Turn' and wondered if there were actually some psychopathic hillbillies living inside the cave. Yeah right. With a snort Bella took a step on the obviously unused weedy trail which apparently led to the cave.

About fifteen minutes into the walk Bella came to a stop, straining her ears for the wildlife she was supposed to be hearing. But she was met with nothing but silence. The clouds had long since erased the sun from the sky earlier through her trek, the wind had picked up, howling into the empty wilderness – but not one bird could be heard, nor the hum of insects – general life was missing from the entire area.

With steps that held more caution Bella edged further along the trail when she suddenly spotted a large cluster of boulders snuggled together around a raised mound of earth with a dark, large gaping maw – the cave. Suddenly not feeling as brave as she was this morning Bella wondered if this was a good idea or not…what if a bear or a pack of wolves really did live in the cave? She certainly did not want to be breakfast.

However the more Bella looked at the black and shadowy entrance of the cave the more it seemed to draw her in like a black hole pulling her forward towards the unknown. Her feet did the thinking for her at that moment and stepped towards the mouth of the cave with trepidation, she felt as if she were under some trance that the cave was actually whispering her name within the wind to enter. Her heart hammered in her chest as she now stood in the entrance staring into blackness.

Bella fumbled with the zip of her backpack before pulling out her blue torch and flicking it on. She waved her flashlight around the cave and noticed that it led downwards into the earth. Sucking in a large breath and mentally pulling up her big girl panties Bella began the descend deep into the bowels of the cave.

Her light shone upon the mossy damp walls and the clusters of mushrooms which dotted certain points on the ground. Her footsteps made loud crunching noises from the gravelly path – the path which seemed to never end. The cave was terribly deep, she had stood at the entrance a good ten minutes ago and her downwards march still stretched on.

Bella felt like one of those stupid bimbos in horror movies who walk straight into the heart of danger – straight into their deaths. Little did Bella know that she would indeed die soon…however it would be a 'death' of a different kind.

* * *

Caius felt his mate's presence the moment she neared his cave. He smelt her heavenly scent of roses, freesias and cinnamon as the wind brought it through down to him deep within his lair. Why she had ventured here was beyond him, but he would certainly not complain. He of course was not going to rush in and sweep her in his arms and profess his undying love to her, no, he would first befriend her, make her beg him to love her – if that made him a bastard then so be it. He wanted her to only 'see' him, to continue to be plagued by dreams of him, to always be at the forefront of her thoughts, beg for his touch – his kiss, to need and crave his tainted life force. And only then would he release her from the addiction and consummate their bond.

Her footsteps echoed closer, she was near, so very near he could almost taste her on the cave breeze. As his Bella entered the central chamber of his lair he retreated into the shadows and watched his obsession look around in wonder.

* * *

As Bella entered what looked liked to be a large chamber she softly gasped at the sight before her. Her teal eyes wandered the expanse of the room which was lit with sconces on the western wall, wooden cabinets and shelves adorned the north wall filled with books and expensive looking bottles of alcohol. She stepped in further and took sight of an antique looking large desk and chair topped with papers, books and…parchments?

Someone actually lived here. Someone had made their home this cave. And now Bella felt like a trespasser – but this was just too intriguing to leave. Bella walked over to a small, medium sized, heavy round table which held a various assortment flasks, a grey marble mortar and pestle, a small black iron…oven? And tiny bottles filled with strange liquids. "Oh my god" whispered Bella in awe – it was an alchemy table.

"Hello" echoed a greeting from within the room which startled Bella and made her yelp in surprise. She could not pinpoint who spoke as the whole eastern and south side of the chamber was in complete darkness.

Her heart hammered within her chest like the heavy beating of war drums. Someone was inside the chamber with her…watching her from somewhere. Oh god she was going to die! Breathe Bella breathe, if he wanted you dead you would have already been attacked. Remember, you're the one trespassing. Bella managed to calm down by a fraction, her eyes straining to see into the darkness.

"Hello?" she replied in barely a whisper which the occupant of the cave somehow heard.

"Do you like my home?" asked the silky and strangely familiar voice.

"I do. I feel like I'm in a 'Dungeons & Dragons' game" for Bella really did, there were trinkets and objects in here which nobody could find anywhere nowadays except within a novelty store – and even then those were shoddy imitations, these curiosities looked remarkably authentic and somehow Bella believed that they were.

The man's gentle laughter echoed throughout the room causing Bella to gasp and take a step back. She knew that laugh – in…in her dreams, but how? Suddenly a gust of wind flew past her causing Bella to abruptly spin around and dart her eyes around the room trying in vain to see into the dark.

"Now what had caused the doe to enter the lion's lair?" echoed the same voice from a different area of the chamber. Her flashlight was no help at all as all she managed to see was the walls of the cave or more cabinets and tables.

"I- I am sorry. I didn't k-know" replied Bella, the panic within herself rising again. What if he was a madman? A murderer?

Movement caught Bella's eye from where the darkened bookshelves stood before the ghost of the cave stepped into the light for Bella to see – but this was no ghost, this…he- he was her Incubus. It was too much for Bella to take in, her flashlight fell out of her sweaty palm first before her vision darkened and she collapsed to the ground, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She felt a cool palm across her forehead and heard a soft sigh before her world went black.


End file.
